une sacrée famille
by regine-afalange
Summary: Plusieurs on-shot sur la FACEfamily.Ils sont indépendants donc peuvent se lire un par un.Je suis dyslexique donc risque de fautes d'orthographes.Bonne lecture
1. ma maman à moi

Ma maman à moi.

Dans les landes d'Amérique du nord, on entendit crier:

« - Alfred, Mathieu c'est l'heure de manger !

- On arrive !» Répondirent deux jeunes têtes blondes se précipitant chez eux, là où leurs parents les attendaient tranquillement pour manger.

« - On mange quoi ?!» demanda impatiemment Al, le premier des deux bambins. Il se précipita vers la cuisine où les attendaient deux adultes.

« - Al ne sois pas si brusque. » dit Arthur, le premier adulte.

« - Oui, oui, alors maman on mange quoi? » Dit l'enfant en s'adressant au second homme, qui mettait la table.

«- Maman? » Répondit-il étonné.

« - Bah oui, maman. » Dit le jeune garçon le plus naturellement du monde.

« - Al? Pourquoi tu appelles Francis maman? » Demanda Arthur.

« - Tout à l'heure, c'est un villageois qui m'a dit qu'une maman, ça avait les cheveux longs, ça cuisinait et ça se disputait avec le papa. » Répondit Al. «Et comme c'est lui qui cuisine et qui se dispute avec toi, c'est la maman! » Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« - Mais enfin Al je ne suis pas une femme. » Coupa le concerné.

« - Et alors tu t'occupes bien de moi et Mathieu, tu me câlines et me consoles comme une maman ! Donc tu es ma maman. » Continua le bambin.

« - Ou plutôt comme ton papa. » Essaya Francis.

« - Nan! Comme ma maman ! Je veux une maman ! J'ai déjà un daddy, donc t'es ma maman. » S'énerva Al

« - AL ! Tais-toi ! Tu vois bien que Francis est un homme, il a même de la barbe. » Raisonna Arthur.

« - Alors c'est une maman à barbe ! Et comme ça on mangera plus de la barbe à papa mais de la barbe à Maman! Yeah!

«- Al…» Murmura Matthie qui n'avait toujours pas parlé jusqu'à présent.

« - C'est pas possible, tu ne penses qu'à manger. Francis n'est pas ta mère alors tu ne l'appelles pas maman, un point c'est tout. » Dit son père.

« - Yeah! Manger, manger, manger ! » Répétât le petit n'écoutant pas le moins du monde ce qu'on lui disait.

« - Al tu m'as entendu ? » Dit Arthur.

« - Oui!

« - Bon très bien alors allez vous laver les mains, on va manger. » Dit Francis

« - Oui, maman! » Répondit Al.

Francis et Arthur regardèrent le jeune garçon et son frère s'éloigner. Ça allait être dur de lui faire arrêter cette nouvelle manie.


	2. Mes enfants…la honte

**Mes enfants…la honte.**

C'était un meeting comme les autres : une pagaille pas possible dirigée par Amérique avec Allemagne qui tentait désespérément de faire revenir l'ordre, sans succès.

« - Hahaha ! »Commença Alfred. « De tout façon, je suis le héros, tout se passera bien tant que je suis là!

-Mais oui Alfred » dit Francis, incrédule.

« - Quoi, tu me crois pas ? En tous cas c'est bien plus que ce que tu ferais. »

Et c'était reparti, Alfred cherchait Francis et Francis, lui, ne marchait pas, il courait, et tout cela finissait généralement dans une ambiance joyeuse et bonne enfant, bien sûr. *sarcasme*

Mais cette fois-ci, Arthur n'avait pas prévu l'arme secrète du français.

France sourit et sortit d'on ne sait où un album photo, attirant l'attention des autres nations.

« - Oooh ! Tu étais si innocent quand tu étais petit.» dit-il d'une fausse nostalgie en feuilletant l'album plein de photos et de dessins d'enfant. « Il était vraiment mignon avec Mathieu, n'est-ce pas, Arthur?

L'anglais regarda le français : Qu'avait-il derrière la tête encore ? Il regarda Francis une nouvelle fois, en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux, il comprit…

« - Mais oui, regarde, celle-là, c'est quand il s'était coincé le doigt dans son arme.

-Oui, quel petit soldat .Oh et là il avait pillé la cuisine. Aaah ~et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé c'est son look des années hippie ! »

« - Quoi! « dit Alfred effaré en arrachant la photo des mains de Francis .Mais c'était trop tard les autres nations s'étaient approché par curiosité et s'attroupaient autour de Francis et Arthur. Ils regardaient les photos.

« - Là il avait essayé la coupe afro, il a failli devenir chauve.» Continua Francis en montrant une nouvelle photo.

- Hihi je savais pas que ça t' allais les cheveux longs

- Ksekse c'est quoi ça ? C'est pas de la cigarette en tout cas. Toi qui nous fais la morale. »

Désemparé Alfred se retourna vers France.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu m'as fait honte devant toutes les autres nations.

- Mais enfin mon chéri, c'est le rôle des parents de faire honte à leurs enfants.

France lui fit une bise et s'éloigna en chantonnant.

_C'est un petit peu Crack , mais je suis sûre que France adore mettre son entourage dans des situations pas possibles._


	3. Alerte Rouge! Vêtement de couple

**Alerte Rouge! Vêtement de couple.**

« -Sey! Sey! Aide moi je t'en pris! »

Alfred se précipita vers Seychelles qui se trouvait à la cuisine suivit de son jumeau qui n'avait pas l'air plus alarmé que ca.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alfie?

-Ce sont les parents!

« les parents ?J'ai un mauvais pressentiment d'un coup »pensa-t-elle

-Tu te souviens de la fête qu'organise Coré

-mmmouaii

-Ils sont aller s'acheter des vêtements et par malheurs ils ont trouvés que s'était une bonne idées si ils s'habillaient pareil

-Je voie pas se qui te gène c'est pas la première foi qu'ils font ça. C'est même mignon quand on y pense.

-Mignon ?C'est mignon quand ils se ramènent à un meeting avec le même costar ou à la plage avec le même maillon de bain, devant tout les gens qu'on connait! C'est super gênant ouai! Tu te souviens pas quand ils sont venus te voir pour ton anniversaire avec des jupes hawaïennes assorti. »

Les souvenirs remontaient ,ça avait été la journée la plus gênante de sa vie quelle idée des jupes hawaïennes? Elle était pas hawaïenne! France pouvait avoir très bon gout en matière de fringues mais sont sens du ridicule et de l'humour pouvait venir tout gâcher. Et ne parlons même pas d'Angleterre.

« -eeurg! Je déteste quand il font ça.

-Alors tu m'aide? Il faut qu'on fasse un super plan comme des héros, pourquoi pas leur piquer ce qu'ils ont acheter. Non !Non! Encore mieux ! On leur pique leur jouet pour adulte et on leur rend que si il s'habillent correctement à la fête.

**-**He Alfie !J'ai pas dit que je t'aidait et pourquoi tu demandes pas à Mattie? »

Canada tourna la tête visiblement vexe

-« Il veut pas m'aider, Sey!

-Pourquoi ?« dit-elle en regardant son frère.

« -Sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas inviter a cette fête il dit que ses pas se affaire.

-Ha bon?

-Oui! hahaha! Alors tu aide ton grand frère chéri d'amour?

-Je suis pas inviter a cette fête non plus, donc ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »Dit-elle en souriant

Choqué Amerique resta quelque temps sans voie.

-« Arrrgh! Je vous déteste « Dit-il en sortant de la cuisinne

« -Nous aussi on t'aime ,amuses toi bien grand frère chéri d'amour! » Dirent Canada et Seychelles en cœur.


	4. Les joies des voyages en famille

**Les joies des voyages en voitures avec sa famille**

« -Je déteste ma vie. » Amérique était actuellement installer sur le siège arrière droit de la voiture juste a côte de Seychelles qui elle se trouvait entre Canda (plus kujimaro )et lui-même .Il se tapait la tête contre ma vitre tout en se lamentant ,au grand désarrois des autres passager et plus particulièrement d'Angleterre ,au volant, et France, qui lui servait de copilote.

« -Alfred. » Dit France

« -Mais qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça

-Alfred arrêtes.

-O doux créateur qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?Ne t'ai-je pas toujours bien servit moi sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin?Ne peux tu sauver ton héro?

-C'est ça, et puis quoi encore. « renifla Canada ,Seychelles ricana à la remarque de son frère.

« -Alfred ce ne sont que des vacances n'en fait pas un plat. » Dit calmement Francis. « Finlande nous a donner l'accord pour aller voir Peter qui est actuellement cher Danemark.

-Ils nous ont donner rendez-vous dans une semaine, on aurait peut partir plus tard et prendre l'avion c'est moins long.

-Je pensait en profiter pour aller voir Pays-Bas et comme ça, ça nous fait des vacances.

-T'étais pas obliger de nous emmener t'aurais put y aller en amoureux avec Iggy

-Alfred c'est aussi ta famille alors tu n'as pas le choix. »dit sévèrement Arthur .« Et je t'ai dit et répété de ne pas m'appeler Iggy

-Man, c'est pas cool. » dit Alfred en boudant

Dix minutes se passairent dans le calme jusqu'à ce qu'Angleterre et France se mettent à se disputer.

« -On est perdu avoue-le Arthur tu ne sais pas où tu vas!

-On est pas perdu! J'ai un excellant sens de l'orientation c'est toi qui sais pas lire une carte!

-Ouai !C'est ça! C'est pour ça que tu t'égare à chaque meeting

-Je ne m'égare pas. J'ai simplement la mauvaise idée de suivre une frog incapable de se repérer oui que se … C'est moi ou ça sent la friture?

-Non c'est pas toi daddy, » répondit Matthieu .« C'est Alfred et son sandwich.

-Sandwich! » Francis retournant vers Alfred qui dégustait son M tranquillement. « C'est pas possible tu le sors d'où? J'avait pourtant vidé tes poches de ses cochonneries! »

Alfred s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque une énorme tâche de graisse alla se poser sur la robe de Seychelles

« -AAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhh! Alfie! MA ROBE!Tu peux pas faire attention putain!

-OOh c'est bon, c'est rien. Mattie tu veut pas me passer ton sirop d'érable

-Non, » dit calmement Canada

« -C'EST RIEN!ALFRED!

-Fais pas ton radin Mattie, aller.

-Non

-ALFRED ECOUTES LES GENS QUAND ILS TE PARLENT! « se mis a crier Seychelles en frappant son frère.

« -Ouch !SEY!

-Taisez vous je conduis!« dit Arthur, « Vous êtes vraiment pas possible vous conduire comme des enfants de 7ans. Maintenant vous allez vous calmer ,et Matthew donnes le sirop d'érable a ton frère.

-Quoi?

-Tu fais des préférences à ce que je vois » dit Francis

-Tu peux parler stupid Frog. » Répondit-il en rougissant

« -Mais tout le monde sait que tu es mon préféré. » Dit le français en remontant sa main sur la cuisse du conducteur pour s'arrêter très haut dans l'entre jambe.

-Fr..FRANCIS je conduis!

-Faites ça ailleurs » répondirent les trois passagers arrières en cœur. « Je veux pas d'un nouveau petit frère » rajoutât Alfred.

« -C'est sur si il est comme toi. » Rétorquât Seychelles. Amérique ne manquât pas de lui coller un tape derrière la tête pour cette remarque .Canada levât les yeux au ciel et demanda: « On arrive quand? »

Silence de la part du conducteur

« -HAHA! » Criât le français, « J'Étais sur qu'on était perdu!»

Le voyage allait vraiment être long.

_Haaaaaaa ça me rappelle quand je partais en vacances avec ma famille, on finissait toujours par se battre avec mon frère(J'imagine pas se que ça aurait été si on avait été trois^^)Il y avait le grand classique des « c'est quand qu'on arrive » toute les 5 secondes qui mettent te parents en rognes .Que de souvenir._

_91Chantilly:pour la voiture je sais pas,celle de Francis je suppose(et puis comme je suis française j'ai du mal a imaginer le volant de l'autre coté.)Mais comme Arthur conduit je suppose que l'anglais à du l'empecher de prendre le volant même si c'est sa voiture,ou alors ils echangent de conducteur toutes les deux heures._


	5. une sacrée femme

_Attentions chibi colonies et crossdressing Francis._

**Une sacrée femme**

Francis accélérait le pas ,il traversait le port à toute allure, suivit d'une ribambelle d'enfant qu'il avait du mal à contrôler et de Grèce.

« -Alfred, Australie, Revenez ICI!C'est pas possible. Non Seychelles ne mange pas ça! Oh purée !Où est Matthieu! Matthieu!

-Je suis là papa » dit le petit en agrippant son père déborder.

« -Ouf, Bon tout le monde sait qu'on va sur le bateau de Daddy donc on ne s'éloigne pas.

-Oui! »Répondirent les enfants en cœur

« -Francis je suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée. » Dit-il en regardant le français. Celui-ci c'était déguisé en femme, il avait même raser sa barbe preuve de sa détermination à faire payer Angleterre. Ce qui avait étonner Grèce c'est non seulement que se déguisement était convainquant mais que Francis faisait une très jolie femme, un peut masculine mais rien de choquant .Il tenait Hong-Kong dans ses bras cherchant le bateau d'Arthur.

« -Angleterre vas t'en vouloir.

-Je te demande pas ton avis. T'a pas Turquie à aller déprimer.

-Il est pas là .Je pensait aller voir Espagne mais t'était là »Dit Héraclès monotonement.

« -OK. De toute façon j'en ai mare il me prenne pour une nourrisse me confier ses colonies quand il part en mer. Encore une ou deux je veux bien mais 5,sans parler que j'ai déjà mes propre colonie.

-Il t'en à donné que 4.

-Alfred conte pour deux.

-Mons…ee Madame France »Dit Nouvelle-Zélande perplexe devant le déguisement de France « j'ai perdu mon mouton.

-Tiens il est là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tous des Mascottes? Tien on est arrive.

-T'es sur de toi? » demanda Grèce

Francis ne l'écouta et s'approcha du Bateau qui était accoster ,fit monter toute les jeunes colonies avant d'y monter à son tour avec Grèce

« -Que faites vous là madame? » Demanda un marin surpris devant les arrivants et les enfants qui commencèrent à saccager le bateau

« -Je viens chercher mon mari. » dit-il avec une voie plus aigüe d'habitude « MON LAPIN! »

-Stupid Frog ! »Répondit l'anglais après quelques instant «What are you doing here. Tu étais sensé surveiller les … » Il s'arrêta quand il vit l'accoutrement du français

-Mon chéri tu es là »Francis enlaça tant bien que mal avec Hong-Kong dans les bras

-Vous la connaissez Capitaine? »

Arthur regarda le matelot et s'éloignât de Francis et du petit chinois qui avait d'ailleurs commencé à le frapper.

« -Bien sur qu'il me connait je suis sa femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Tu n'es pas content de voir ta femme chérie Je suis venu te voir ,et comme tu es libre aujourd'hui j'ai pensé que tu pourrais t'occuper des enfants.

-Quoi ? Je peux pas!France.

-Madame un bateau n'est pas la place d'enfants.

-Enfin, un beau matelot comme vous êtes vous sur que vous ne pouvez rien faire. Le bateau est à quai et j'ai vraiment besoin qu'ont les garde. Il seraient nettement mieux avec leur père. » Dit doucement le français le regard plonger dans celui du matelot tout en lui caressant la joue

-Ou..oui Madame. » Francis lui donna alors le petit chinois

-Bon je te laisse les enfants, Héraclès et moi allons faire de shopping .Il embrassa l'anglais et s'en alla .; « Au revoir les enfants!

-Au revoir Maman! »Seuls Alfred et Matthieu répondirent les autre étant bien trop occuper a mettre à sac le bateau

-C'est une sacre femme que vous avez.

-Arrêtez de baver si vous voulez pas mon pied dans votre derrie..NON! Alfred ne touches pas à ça! » Il se précipitât vers le petit en se demandant comment le français avait réussi ce coup là

_Voila je sais pas ce que Grèce fout dans ce chapitre et j'ai l'impression qu'il sait pas non plus( quoiqu' ils sont son frères comme se sont tout les deux des fils de Rome non? Ca suffit comme raison. Sinon pour la robe de Francis je l'ai pas imagine je sais juste qu'elle est jolie et arrive a la faire passer pour une femme._


	6. Mon cher gendre

**Mon cher gendre **

« Ding dong, Diiiiing dong ,dddinnnnnnnng donnnnnnnng »

« -Bloody hell , c'est bon j'arrive, il se calme jamais celui-là »

Il ouvrit la porte

-Bonjour Alfred ,Kiku!

-Yo man!

-Bonjour ,.Merci de m'accueillir ,je vous ai apporter des fleurs. »Le japonais tandis alors un pot remplis de…

-ohhhhhh des chrysanthèmes, merci il fallait pas (Allons vite cacher ça avant que Francis voit ça )dit-il doucement

-Je doit avouer que j'aime beaucoup ses fleurs, elle sont si vivantes…

Seulement le japonais fut interrompu par le français qui venais de faire sont apparition.

-Le rôti de veau est presque près. »Il s'arreta et regarda les fleurs. « Dis moi Arthur les fleurs que tu tiens je dois prendre ça pour une menace? J'aurait dut me douter que quand tu m'as promis de m'offrir des fleurs c'était pas net.

-Fran..

-Pourtant quand t'as envie de me tuer, tu tournes pas autour du pot généralement. »

Kiku était de plus en plus gêner, alors qu'Alfred semblait bien s'amuser.

« -Y as t'il un problème avec les fleurs?

-On peut dire ça , les chrysanthèmes sont des fleur offerte aux morts en France. »

Le japonais se mis a s'excuser de toute part

-« C'était le cadeau de Kiku » expliqua l'anglais

« - … Merde »On sonna pour la second fois, « C'est pas grave Kiku, tu sais qu'on est tous là pour rencontrer le petit amis de Matthieu. »

Alfred se mis à rigoler, Arthur se dit que le silence d'Alfred était mauvais signe.

On ressonna. Francis alla ouvrir et se retrouva en face de Canada et Prusse avec un sourire crispé.

« -Gilbert qu'est-ce que tu fous là? J'ais pourtant dis a Antonio que je pouvait pas sortir on attend Matthieu

-Papa je suis là. »Répondit le concerner.

« -Haha !Bonjours mon chéri et où est ton ami? »

Canada devint rouge.

« -A vrai dire ,je .. Pr..Prusseestmonpetitami. Oh! Ca sent bon qu'as-tu cuisiner? »

L'expression de France resta incertaine alors que celle d'Arthur devint dangereuse. Alfred ,lui ,rigolais toujours.

« -Gilbert? » demanda le français en souriant. « Est-ce vrai? »

Prusse déglutit « ou…oui »

Il vit Arthur s'approcher mais ce fut le point de Francis qu'il se pris en plein visage. Prusse se retrouva à terre face a un français très énerver.

-Ca c'est pour avoir oser toucher à mon fils! Bon allons manger! »

Canada aida Prusse à se relever et rentra ,sous l'œil noir de France et Angleterre et celui très amusé d'Amérique.

Japon quand à lui s'arrangea désormais pour rester éloigner du français

_Petite précision: Japon est le petit ami d'Amérique ici._


	7. Alerte Parents à bord!

**Alerte! Parents à bord!**

« -Alfred, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tes parents viennent te rendre visite? » Dit Japon en regardant par la fenêtre.

« -Cher pas trop, » dit Alfred la bouche pleine de chips, « pourquoi? »

« -Parce qu'ils viennent juste de se garer en bas de cher toi.

-Hein? Quoi? Oh non! Vite ! il faut tout ranger »Dit-il précipitamment en commençant à déplacer des objets aux hasard, déjà dans un désordre assez conséquent , « Oh !non non non non il faut d'abord protéger ce qu'il ya dans le frigo de papa. Damn ,Damn! » Paniqua l'américain.

Pendant ce temps Japon alla ouvrir , avant même que la petite famille eu le temps de sonner.

« -Bonjour Kiku » dirent Francis et Arthur en cœur

« -Où est le fils prodige ? » Dit sarcastiquement Angleterre « Encore en train de ranger a la dernière minute?

-Non non il est à la cuisine. Ah !Bonjours Seychelles, Hong-Kong, je ferme la porte.

-Aïe! » Cria Canada en se faisant coincer le pied dans la porte

« -Gomen, Désole je t'avait pas vue, vraiment désole

-C'es pas grave j'ai l'habitude »

Ils entrèrent tous dans le salon où Amérique vint les rejoindre nerver

« -Tient je voit que ton ménage c'est arranger

-C'est vrai tu trouves dad?

-Non. » Dit calmement Arthur avant de s'emporter

« C'EST LAMENTABLE j'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir élever dans une porcherie.

-Ohh dad commence pas. »

France s'éloigna des deux 'interlocuteurs' pour se diriger vers sa pièce: la cuisine.

Suivit de Hong-Kong et Seychelles.

« -Kyyyyyaaaaaaaa! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL!

-Shit! J'ai oublié de protéger le frigo de papa.

-Papa ton langage » dit Seychelles

« -Mais, mais regarde moi cette ..cette MERDE ! » dit-il en pointant le contenu du frigo

Angleterre ,Japon et Canada se précipitaient a la cuisine en entendant crier.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ce passe » demanda Japon inquiet

« -Il as pas supporter de voir l'alimentation d'Amérique. »Dit Hong-Kong plutôt amuse « Tu pourrait en faire un film d'horreur , enfin c'est pas pire que la nourriture en !Angleterre »

Angleterre était trop distrait par le cris du français pour noter la remarque

« -Francis, » chuchotât-il « Je croyait être le seul a pouvoir te faire crier comme ça. Tu me rejoin dans la salle de bain » ronronna Arthur

-« Mon chéri, j'adorerait mais garde ça pour ce soir .Là j'ai du boulot, j'ai survécu à la cuisine d'Angleterre. Je peux y arrivé. » Dit-il en se retroussant les

Manches et regardant le frigo avec challenge, « maintenant à nous deux! »

« -Nannnnnn! » cria Alfred « pas ma nourriture! »


End file.
